megaadamreedfandomcom-20200216-history
MegaAdamreed Wiki
Welcome to the Squid Squad Productions Wiki MegaAdamreed is an American YouTuber in California who is known for reviewing video games. MegaAdamreed goes by both his channel name and Squid Squad Productions. Topic and Background MegaAdamreed aka Squid Squad Productions started his Youtube channel in June 11, 2012. He started off making reviews of GTA videos in 2012. In 2013, MegaAdamreed started reviewing Minecraft videos and started recording on popular multiplayer servers. In 2014, MegaAdamreed opened up his own website, Twitter, and Facebook page. MegaAdamreed has started branching off, playing video games other than Minecraft by reviewing other games either by being asked to review games by game developers or deciding to review the games himself. He is known for branching off to horror and action games like Slender games,Track Racing Online,Deep Sleep Series,DreadOut, Five Nights at Freddy's and more. Despite that MegaAdamreed started playing more of a variety of games, he still sticked with reviewing Minecraft regularly until 2015 which he will review both Star Trek Online and Minecraft. During the summer of 2014, MegaAdamreed opened up a Twitch channel to stream his gameplay videos live. MegaAdamreed gained a total of over 60,000 views by early 2016 with around 110 subscribers. MegaAdamreed is planning on hosting a Minecraft server named the "Squid Squad Network" which takes place on a fictional island in the Pacific Ocean called the Lukanah Republic which will host unknown mini-games and quests on the server resorts. The year of possible release is currently unknown as the Lukanah Resort is still under construction. Characters "MegaAdamreed" is the main character of the channel. He is a lot calmer and more rational than his other character, The Squid. He is usually calm when playing video games and usually laughs it off when he comes across a disadvantage. "The Squid character" is seen to be more energetic but a lot clumsier than the normal MegaAdamreed. The Squid character is comedically based off Batman however, is clumsy and rages a lot more at video games. The Squid Squad almost always rages when coming across a disadvantage in a video game. The Squid's "fighting for justice since June 2012" motto is seen near the bottom of the main website. During the Killer Clown series, The Squid is shown to fear Dully since he went into hiding during the "clown purge." "Dully the Killer Clown" is a fictional character on MegaAdamreed's skits and is an antagonist on the Squid Squad Production channel. The first video the Killer Clown showed up (off camera) was on Minecraft Mine Strike Mini-Game Mineplex Part 3 . Dully has not actually been shown in the videos and is always off camera or not seen but can be heard with sound effects. This character is likely based off the 2016 killer clown scares but it is currently unknown if Dully targets MegaAdamreed specifically or does this on random. In the end of Minecraft Death Run Mini-Game HiveMC episode 5, the Squid receives a letter from Dully The Killer Clown were he was plotting to destroy the Squid Squad HQ in his "Clown Purge." This plot was foiled since the Squid invited "Batman" who arrives on the scene when the purge begins. Batman walks into the recording room after neutralizing Dully but is briefly confused since the Squid (hiding under the bed) is nowhere to be seen and assumes he went out. The Squid thanks "Batman" over the phone after this. Dully The Killer Clown escapes custody soon after these occurrences but seems to antagonize The Squid far less after. Dully The Killer Clown was mentioned in a menacing letter which threatened to purge the Squid Squad HQ on Halloween in 2017 but it turns out to be a prank as this never happened. In the Minecraft Hunger Games episode 10, Dully The Killer Clown returns and reveals his identity instead of being off camera, and initiates the clown purge after MegaAdamreed finishes his Let's Play on Fortnite. During the second clown purge, instead of shooting at the Squid, he appeared to shove a fake dog head over the Squid's head. GTA Cops Series The GTA Cops series is the longest series on MegaAdamreed's channel and is still ongoing. The protagonist Officer Reed or what the police chief calls him, Squid Squad Enterprise is first tasked to pick up a box of donuts and bring it back to the station. The LCPD crew's lunch break was interrupted after a shooting occurred in Fort Staunton which (offscreen) caused the LC Police Chief to spill his very hot coffee on his lap. He angrily called Officer Reed and told him to stop the suspect in Fort Staunton which ended successfully. After Officer Reed stopped the suspect and helped the Police Chief find new pants and coffee, he presumably got a raise. Later, Officer Reed is tasked to suppress a gang fight in Fort Staunton which also ends successfully however, later he accidentally flips his car and is transported to the hospital. A couple years later, the LCPD Police Chief makes a deal with the military and allows Officer Reed to upgrade his weapons. Out of his excitement he ends up using excessive force after he ends a high speed chase. Shortly after being rebuked by the chief, he finds out the Police Chief was playing an embarrassing video of him being defeated by Dully at the internet cafe. Officer Reed angrily drives through it and shoots the TV screen before accidentally crashing another cruiser. The police chief calls for an investigation on Officer Reed which causes him to make a decision to go "rogue." The Police Chief sends the entire LCPD crew after him however, he successfully flees in a small plane before crashing in Vice City, Florida. The former officer decides to sign up for the VCPD and start a new life until the LCPD police chief finds him and orders the other officers to shoot him causing him to be carried away in an ambulance. After being manipulated by the police chief himself, the next episode starts off with the former officer finding an undercover agent who was the ambulance driver (The ambulance was commandeered). He tries to get Officer Reed back into the police force under mysterious motives vaguely stating that he was one of the best officers for defeating criminals. The Agent is successful in getting Officer Reed back into the VCPD and he later reveals that he suspects the Police Chief is working for Dully The Killer Clown. Despite possessing such qualities himself, the Agent also cites the police chief's shiftiness which Officer Reed adds that he was becoming more cold and distant. (A little melodramatic since he did crash several police cruisers in between the timeline of the second and third LCPD episodes) At the lighthouse, Officer Reed picks up a package that contained a phone. The LC Police Chief reveals that he was working for Dully and threatens both him and the Agent. The LC Police Chief detonates a bomb which was believed to kill the Agent and frames Officer Reed for it which causes another high speed pursuit. Near the end of the first VCPD episode when it seemed like hope was lost, the Agent was revealed to escape the car explosion and this ended with him telling Officer Reed to get to the airport. GTA Cops Characters "Officer Reed" or alternatively known as the Squid Squad Enterprise is a police officer in Liberty City. He is somewhat similar to the "MegaAdamreed" ego as he is relatively calm even after something goes wrong. Unlike the MegaAdamreed ego, he is much more careless and does not consider the consequences of his actions until after he does something such as the rash decision to go "rogue" after he had enough of the LC police chief. He is however cited by his colleagues to be more competent then the other LCPD officers and acknowledged the other crew by bringing them food in episode 1. His colleagues along with the Agent has also cited that he needs to stop running over pedestrians. Crimes committed: Going rogue and fleeing LCPD, speeding, hit and run, excessive force, running over pedestrians, attempted assassination of Agent (framed/not committed), fleeing VCPD (framed) The "Liberty City Police Chief" was present since episode 1 however, made an actual presence on episode 2. The LC Police Chief was shown to be somewhat level headed and calm, even when he becomes frustrated after Officer Reed crashed several patrol cars. At the end of episode 3 and throughout the VCPD episode, the LC Police Chief is shown to have a darker, manipulative side as he pretends to be the VC Police Chief before Officer Reed calls his bluff. The VCPD episode revealed that he was secretly working for the arch nemesis, Dully The Killer Clown, which explains why he found amusement out of the video were Dully stuns the Squid. Crimes committed: conspiracy, corruption (bribed by Dully The Killer Clown), framing Officer Reed, attempted to assasinate the Agent, threatening the Agent and Officer Reed. The "Agent" is a character who works with Officer Reed to get him back into the VCPD in the first episode of VCPD Cops. The Agent sounds very similar to the "Squid" character which is instantly pointed out by Officer Reed before he insists that it is his real voice. (The Agent is not the Squid since the Squid is MegaAdamreed or Officer Reed when "on duty") The Agent is shown to put aside Officer Reed's past to help him uncover a conspiracy (except for Officer Reed's driving understandably). The Agent's colleagues has occasionally referred to the Agent as being a control-freak and a hypocrite due to not trusting his other operatives. The Agent is shown to be very intense in general. (Likely due to being assigned to uncover conspiracies regularly). The Agent's true motivation is revealed in the middle of the VCPD episode (trying to reveal that the LC Police Chief is working for Dully) and Officer Reed goes with it without hesitation likely due to his resentment towards him from the last episode. Crimes committed: Theft of an ambulance (implied), Reckless driving, running over pedestrians, threatening to blow up VCPD headquarters (likely a lie to be “intense” in his conversation), the plane he detonated to stop an escaping fugitive may have crashed down on an unsuspecting fishing boat. "Dully The Killer Clown," see the Dully entry above as this character is cannon with this channel's Dully. Crimes committed: Clown purges, trespassing, assault, bribing officers. Liberty City Police Chief Relations: Officer Reed's relations with the Police Chief start off as cordial but slowly regress due to his increasingly insubordinate behavior towards the chief. Their relationship hits rock bottom after he discovers the chief is working for Dully. The Agent Relations: The Agent does not appear until the Vice City arc but is fully aware of Officer Reed's record and history with the LC Police Chief. Their relations are strained at first due to the agent's controlling attitude and his overall mysterious nature. Officer Reed also becomes frustrated with the agent's hypocritical attitude which worsens the strain. (The Agent defends him despite his past but is condescending to him for his past. The Agent tells him to speed off as fast as possible but blames him for starting a police chase. The Agent criticizes his driving and hits a pedestrian seconds after) Their relations greatly improve after The Agent is revealed to be alive after the chief attempts to assassinate him. The Agent calls in and jokingly says "Squid Squad Enterprise" in the same way the chief greets him and Officer Reed is very relieved. Dully The Killer Clown Relations: Dully and Officer Reed have hostile relations despite that Dully has never made a direct appearance in the GTA Cops Series. Dully has made several appearances on MegaAdamreed's main channel and is the main antagonist. Dully is mentioned to be the mastermind behind the current conflicts going on in the GTA Cops series. (The LC Police Chief's corruption is foreshadowed in LC episode 3 before Officer Reed went rogue) Trivia MegaAdamreed calls his subscribers and viewers the "Squid Squad." MegaAdamreed username in most video games and forums is "Nasaspacepro." MegaAdamreed website is http://megaadamreed.boards.net. MegaAdamreed is shown to be a relatively non-profane YouTuber despite he does not seem to mind playing vulgar video games. At his worst, he said the phrase "oh god," or more frequently euphemistic words like "dang" or "screw." His channel name is MegaAdamreed but he also goes by Squid Squad Productions. MegaAdamreed likes to play Nintendo games like Pokemon and Mario Kart. In 2016, he started live streaming games for the Wii U about every Saturday and occasionally on Friday. MegaAdamreed is into Creepypasta games and played Sonic.exe. The DreadOut gameplay series from late Winter to early Spring in 2015 is the most advertised series on MegaAdamreed's channel and parts of the Squid Squad Network. MegaAdamreed will generally do Let's Play videos but will occasionally do a walkthrough, especially if it is a new game. MegaAdamreed started using the catchphrase "that was pretty good" (in the end of the videos) in nearly everyone of his videos around 2013. MegaAdamreed generally likes to wear a fedora hat in his videos unless if it falls in the pool. During the first VCPD episode in GTA Cops, both Officer Reed and the Agent were both interrupted by the radio chatter from the emergency vehicles. This resulted in MegaAdamreed becoming frustrated IRL to the point were he improvised the Agent and Officer Reed to take a normal car that was in front of their cruiser. This worked out well since they were supposed to be under cover at this point however, he accidentally crashed his normal car while recording the high speed chase which forced him to take another cruiser. MegaAdamreed had quite a few unplanned crashes starting at the end of the second episode of LCPD Cops. It started a running gag that Officer Reed is a bad driver. If MegaAdamreed makes a mistake such as falling out of a chair or spilling a drink, it is generally added to the annual compilation video. During the Summer of 2018, MegaAdamreed changed his channel name to Squid Squad Productions. The glitch that occures everytime MegaAdamreed's video contains the Boo Boogie soundtrack. (See "Known Bloopers" for more details) Known Bloopers In almost every video the Squid rides his Segway, he falls off. MegaAdamreed nearly drops his MacBook in the beginning of his Twitch livestream while playing HiveMC. MegaAdamreed falls out of his chair and spills his soda while recording One in The Chamber on HiveMC. When MegaAdamreed cosplays Darth Vader, he accidentally breaks his lightsaber. He also begins a battle with Yoda when cosplaying the Sith Lord on Instagram. (Since Yoda died of natural causes in ROTJ, it is presumed Lord Squid failed the battle miserably). When the “second clown” purge occurs after the first Fortnite video, the wrong audio was pulled in when the video was being edited for the alarm scene. Instead of deleting it, MegaAdamreed left it in and voiced over “whoops, wrong alarm” before placing in the correct one. Nearly every time MegaAdamreed has placed Boo Boogie by Stuart Bogie as background music in his video, it has glitched out while syncing in the video editor. This glitch happens only once when the song plays in his video and only occurred at the bridge of the song in every video. Due to this happening every time, it became a unintentional running gag. GTA Cops Observations The LCPD seemed to be quite lenient with Officer Reed after committing several hit and runs and running over pedestrians in every video. For an Agent who is out for his self interest to uncover the LC Police Chief's background, why did he risk everything to protect Officer Reed in the end of the first episode of VCPD after uncovering the conspiracy despite that they both did not get along very well? While the Agent may still be looking for more information about the chief, it is still in question if this decision was out of self interest or purely a moral one as the conspiracy is already revealed. Vice City did not seem to care too much about Officer Reed being a fugitive from Liberty City until the LC police chief followed him and set him up. This may have been due to their reluctance to do background checks. The Agent implied that crime is so bad in Vice City that they would try to find anybody willing to help. When being chased by the police after being framed for the “presumed” assassination of the Agent, the assassination attempt was his only charge in episode 1. (Speeding was called off by the Agent) It is surprising that the Agent did not get prosecuted as threating to blow up a police headquarters as this is a huge crime or why the VCPD crew would comply with that threat. It is very likely that the Agent just made it up to be ”intense” since the Agent stated he would keep the vehicle running in case something happens which made Officer Reed realize that he likely did not have anything covered. The Agent possesses a sense of humor due to some of his responses towards Officer Reed and his intense ego in general. The Agent has an entire conversation with Officer Reed about the Jar Jar theory. When the Agent is revealed to be alive, he calls Officer Reed and greets him with “Squid Squad Enterprise“ in the same tone the LC Police Chief called him. Photos and Media Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library.